cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neonace
The Republic of Neonace is a medium sized nation in the Arab Peninsula made up of mostly ethnic koreans. Neonace is a constitutional monarch, with Sun Moon being both the King and High Priest of the national church. Name Neonace derives from the militia that fought for independence from The Great Caliphate, the NAC (National Armed Council). The transitional government of the new territory was dubbed Neonac (The New NAC) and the territory was named Neonace. History The NAC was a militant group made up of ethnic Koreans who wanted independence for the central regions of the arabic peninsula of The Great Caliphate. They eventually won independence and established their mostly buddhist state within the arab lands. Sun Moon, the buddhist monk and spiritual leader of NAC was made chair of the transitional government and later installed as constitutional monarch. Government and Politics Neonace is a constitutional monarchy. Grand Holy Lord Sun Moon serves as both kind and leader of the national church, he is considered the Head of State. The Prime Minister is the head of government and handles all affairs foreign and domestic along with his cabinet. The Parliament has two houses, the lower house (The Republican Senate) is elected directly by the people and names the Prime Minister and his cabinet. The upper house (The Royal Senate) is a mostly symbolic body that is made up of distinguished individuals and serves to provide advice only. Neonace also has 11 regional governments, all elected by the locals. King The King serves for life and is charged with mostly ceremonial duties during the normal course of governance. He is also head of the national church of Neonace, which while technically non-denominational, is mostly buddhist in practice. According to the constitution, the King automatically delegates all of his earthly powers to the Prime Minister and retains only his holy powers as spiritual leader of the nation. Prime Minister, Cabinet and Parliament "At the start of each session, The Speaker of The Republican Senate shall ask those wishing to become Prime Minister to rise. Then a vote shall be cast and he or she who attains the votes of half of those present plus one shall become Prime Minister and shall name the cabinet of Neonace. If none attain such votes, he or she who gathered the most votes shall become Prime Minister and the parliament shall appoint the Cabinet of Neonace" -Constitution of Neonace. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the party leader who can gather the most votes from Republican Senators. Though any Senator can technically seek the office, only party leaders and independents do. If a Prime Minister's party or his party plus supporting parties make up over 50% of the Republican Senate, he will have the power troughout his term to appoint the Cabinet. If not, the Republican Senate must approve of all choices which usually leads to a multi-party compromise cabinet or a total shutdown of the government. The Prime Minster is head of government, commander-in-chief of the military and with the consent of the Republican Senate shall appoint ambassadors and judges. Any Prime Minister who serves over 2 years is granted lifetime membership to the Royal Senate. The Republican Senate The Republican Senate is made up of 500 members elected via proportional representation. All candidates must be part of a "list" typically a party but sometimes a list of independents working together or a one-man list. Any list which gets over 5% of the total vote will get seats in the Republican Senate equal to their share of the vote. The Repulican Senate shall be in session for up to five years and end automatically if there is an election. After five years there is a mandatory election, thus ending the session. A session may also be brought to an end at the request of the Prime Minister or if there is no Prime Minister. At the start of a session the Speaker, who is the most senior member of the Senate, presides over the election of the Prime Minister and if needed of a new Cabinet. A motion of "no confidence" may be called at any time by any member against the Prime Minister, if a majority of The Republican Senate agrees with the motion, the Prime Minister and his cabinet are dissolved and a new election is called. The Republican Senate has the power to make and change the law of Neonace, declare war, remove public officials, grant pardons, tax and make the budget of Neonace. The Royal Senate The Royal Senate is a group of distinguished individuals who advice the Parliament on important issues. There is no set number of Royal Senators, seats in the Royal Senate shall be filled in 3 different ways: -Once a year, the King shall appoint a member to the Royal Senate, he or she shall serve for life. -Any former Prime Minister who served over two years shall serve on the Royal Senate for life. Former Republican Senator who served over 20 years or who served as a Supreme Court Judge for over 25 years shall become a member of the Royal Senate for 10 years. -The Republican Senate may, by a 3/4s vote, appoint distinguished members of society to the Royal Senate to a term of 10 years. They may only appoint up to 4 people per year. The Royal Senate shall be asked to get together and vote on any question at the request of the King, The Prime Minister of a majority of The Republican Senate. Their agreement, specially if without dissent, is considered a major political asset in any argument. Cabinet The Cabined of Neonace has 7 positions. Many sub-positions may be created for the purpose of running the country properly, but these seven are the official cabinet members. A majority Prime Minister may appoint all seven of these, a plurality Prime Minister must do so with consent of the Republican Senate. This occurs in a single vote for the team of seven, not seven individual confirmations. The members are: -Minister of Defense: Charged with leadership over all military personel. -Minister of Development and Science: Charged with over-seeing the development of the national infrastructure and the advancement of science. -Minister of Foreign Affairs: Charged with advancing Neonaces interests worldwide trough diplomatic means. -Minister of Education: Charged with running the public education system of Neonace. -Minister of Health: Charged with making sure the healthcare system of Neonace is adequate and efficient. -Minister of Transportation: Charged with keeping roads and associated infrastrure working properly. -Minister of Finance: Charged with providing good fiscal and economic policy for Neonace. There is also an eight post, but this one is always appointed by the Prime Minister regardless and he is not considered a full Cabinet Member, he is however mentioned in the constitution of Neonace: -Minister of Intelligence: Charged with developing a proper intelligence apparatus for Neonace to have quality information on all relevant parties and to prevent unautorized use or release of classified information. Political Parties Politics in Neonace are dominated by three political parties. The National Buddhist Alliance (NBA), which tends to favor socially conservative policies, an isolationist foreign policy and a non-intrussive approach to economics. The Neonace Progressive Front (NPF) favors diplomatic ties will all nations of the world, but very limited if any use of military force. Domestically, they favor non-intrussion on social issues but believe it is the government's duty to provide for all of the people's basic needs. The third major party is Grand Neonace Coalition (GNC), which believes in a very agressive foreign policy and tends to support corporate interests above those of regular citizens. There is also three minor parties in the Republican Senate, The Neonace Socialist Party (NSP), the Communist Party (CP) and the Pride Rebirth Organization United for Destiny (PROUD), wich has no real defined platform and rellies on populism and charisma to get votes. At the moment, Prime Minister John J Roberts (JJR) of PROUD rules with the consent of both the NBA and GNC. He is a populist leader from a small party and was elected as a compromise between NBA and GNC, both of which gathered around 20% of the vote. The leading party, the NPF who gathered 35% of the vote were unable to break the 50% barried even with the support of the Socialist Party. The Communist Party refused to back either candidate. The break down of Republican Senate membership and votes for Prime Minister was as follows: NPF: 175 votes (Pellier) NBA: 111 votes (Roberts) GNC: 99 votes (Roberts) NSP: 45 votes (Pellier) PROUD: 42 votes (Roberts) CP: 28 votes (Trotzkenin) John J Roberts promised to appoint GNC and NBA members to his cabinet and thus both parties agreed to give him the needed votes to go over the 50% boundry. If not, the most likely outcome would have been Jean Hung Pellier of the NPF as a plurality Prime Minister. Military Neonace has a standing army roughly 20% the size of its population. Military service is mandatory from age 18-20 for all males and females who are not disabled. Neonace has also invested in many high-tech weapons systems such as cruise missiles, tanks, bombers and fighters. At the moment, Neonace is researching with nuclear energy and has announced intentions to look into the possibility of developing nuclear weapons. Category:Nations